Seguindo Suas Notas
by Nanda-C-Cullen
Summary: E se Bella tivesse seguido desde criança a carreira de Bailarina?  E se Edward tivesse se tornado um pianista famoso?  Como será que suas vidas se encontrarão?    *A SAGA NÃO ME PERTENCE  *NADA DE VAMPIROS NESSA FIC  *O PROLOGO TA MELHOR DO QUE A SINOPSE


Seguindo suas Notas – Bedward 

FLASHBACK ON

20 ANOS ATRÁS

-Manhê. . . Por favor. . . eu não quero . . . Olha . . . eu tô horrível com essa roupa – eu disse me segurando em sua perna. 

-Bella, você tá linda – eu encarei minha mãe com aquela cara de "Olha na minha cara , e vê se eu tô feliz" – Vamos combinar uma coisa? – eu balancei a cabeça afirmando, e vi um sorriso enorme se abrir em seu rosto – Você fica um ano nas aulas de Ballet , só pra ver como é, e se você não gostar . . . Eu desisto . . . de tudo . . . Pode ser ?

- Mãe , um ano é muitooo. Um mês? – eu disse fazendo aquela cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

-Isabella Marie Swan, é um ano ou nada de acordo - mamãe disse fazendo uma cara de falsa raiva.

- Ok . . . um ano – eu disse entrando no Estúdio de Ballet.

FLASHBACK OFF

Com 14 anos eu estava totalmente apaixonada pela dança . . . e na compania em que eu estudava eles fizeram uma Turnê para apresentar as melhores alunas ao mundo . . . só que . . .

FLASHBACK ON

10 ANOS ATRÁS

-Manhê . . . Por favor . . . Eu querooo muitoooo. – eu disse fazendo o mesmo biquinho de sempre.

- É claro que não . . . eu não posso ficar sem meu bebe por UM ANO . . . CHARLIEE

- Paiêêê – dissemos eu e mamãe juntas.

- Nossa . . . As duas mulheres da minha vida me chamando? – disse papai dando um selinho em mamãe enquanto abraçava sua cintura.

- Pai, a mamãe não quer deixar eu ir na Turnê lá Da companhia. . .

- Charlie . . . eu vou ficar UM ANO sem meu Bebe . . . EU VOU MORRER SEM ELA . . .- mamãe disse como sempre desesperada.

- Esme. . . nossa Bella já tá grande . . . deixa ela ir . . . você mesma que insistiu pra ela fazer Ballet – disse Charlie vindo na minha direção e me abraçando.

- E a escola? –disse mamãe quase aceitando a ideia da viagem.  
- Vamos ter uma professora lá . . . e ainda vamos aprender Francês e Espanhol

-Ok . . . Se algo der errado você se responsabiliza Charlie . . . – mamãe disse saindo da cozinha.

- Tá vendo o que eu faço por você ? – disse papai dando um beijo em minha testa – ESMEE POR FAVOR . . . NÃO FIQUE ASSIM MON BIEN-AIMÉ . . . – e ele saiu correndo atrás da mamãe, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

FLASHBACK OFF

Agora eu tenho 24 aninhos muito bem vividos. Depois daquela turnê, a vida de todas nós da companhia mudou, algumas ficaram por lá, algumas desistiram . . . e outras como eu continuaram na Companhia.

Quando completei 18 anos sai da Companhia para fazer faculdade de moda, eu e minhas duas melhores amigas fizemos a FIDM (LINK: /) , que era a nossa segunda paixão. A uns 2 anos terminei a faculdade, os cursos, e etc. E voltei para a dança só que dessa vez, sozinha. Por causa da companhia, eu já era um pouco famoso dentro e fora dos EUA, e foi fácil fazer alguns contratos.

Minha mãe havia se tornado minha empresaria, e segundo ela, eu preciso de algo maior, fazer algo que me deixe mais famosa. Ela diz sempre, " É isso que o seu pai queria."

Meu pai morreu quando eu estava no segundo ano da faculdade . . .

FLASHBACK ON

Eu estava no intervalo das aulas, quando meu celular tocou.

- Bella . . . o seu pai quer te ver . . . ele acha que vai ser hoje – disse minha mãe com a voz embargada .

Nem deixei minha mãe terminar de falar, desliguei e sai correndo:

- Esme . . . Cadê a Bells . . . Eu preciso falar com ela . . . e com você . . . antes de . . . – Papai disse já sem folego.

- Oi mãe – eu disse dando um beijo na bochecha de minha mãe – Pode falar pai, eu tô aqui – eu disse chorando, era difícil pra mim ver o velho Charlie daquele jeito, fraco, indefeso, justo ele que sempre foi a luz da nossa casa.

- Bells . . . Esme . . . Eu amo muito vocês . . . mas nós já . . . sabíamos que . . . eu não ia resistir . . .

- Pai não, não fala assim . . . você vai resistir . . . calma.

- Eu sinto que . . . de hoje não . . . passa . . . mais antes de . . . – ele sempre tentava evitar a palavra MORTE – eu queria . . . que vocês . . . soubessem que eu . . . amo vocês mais que tudo nessa vida . . .e Bells . . . não importa o que . . . digam . . . nunca desista dos seus sonhos . . . você é a . . . bailarina mais . . . linda que eu já . . . vi . . . e é muito bom . . . partir vendo . . . você assim . . . crescida . . . correndo atrás dos seus sonhos . . .

- Eu NUNCA vou desistir . . . sempre que eu dançar, vou estar pensando em você – eu disse beijando sua mão e chorando mais ainda.

- Mon petit . . . não chora. . . vai ser mais difícil assim . . . guarde isso . . . – meu pai disse me dando um colar – é simples mas representa o nosso amor . . . e nunca se esqueça . . . eu te amo . . . Esme – papai disse para minha mãe que estava atrás de mim – mon bien-aimé eu quero que . . . que você continue assim . . . alegre . . . feliz . . . como sempre e . . . não desista do amor . . . se apaixone, ame, case novamente . . . e não desista de tudo . . . por Bella . . . por mim . . . Promete?

- Isso é um absurdo – minha mãe disse chorando desesperadamente.

- Por favor . . . Por mim . . .

- Ok – disse mamãe concordando, mais eu sabia que ela não iria cumprir – Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo - disse minha mãe abraçada o meu pai.

- Eu . . . amo . . . vocês – e após isso vi uma correria de médicos e a escuridão tomou o meu corpo.

FLASHBACK OFF

- Você tá pronta Bella ?- minha mãe disse entrando no meu quarto toda arrumada (ESME RESTAURANTE : .com/cgi/set?id=20400619 ) – Você tá chorando ? – disse Esme acariciando meus cabelos.

- Eu estava lembrando do papai – do espelho eu vi, mamãe com os olhos vermelhos, e quis mudar de assunto – Você tá linda mãe . . . só falta eu passar maquiagem ( BELLA RETAURANTE: .com/bella_reuniao_no_restaurante/set?id=20358895 ).

- Você também esta meu amor, e não demora . . . não quero me atrasar para essa reunião.

Minha mãe continuou na porta me observando enquanto me maquiava.

- Pronto mãe, podemos ir agora - eu disse saindo do quarto, indo de encontro com minha mãe.

Eu estava indo contra a minha vontade nessa reunião, era sexta-feira, e eu indo pra uma reunião . . . eu tinha planejado sair com as meninas . . . mas, eu vou me livrar dessa reunião.

- Ele gostaria de te ver assim – Disse minha mãe me abraçando – Te ver assim linda . . . crescida . . . feliz . . .

- Eu sei mãe . . . eu sei – e por um instante . . . senti que meu pai estava por perto . . . sorrindo daquela maneira que só sorria . . . um sorriso bobo, feliz.


End file.
